Commercial and technological trends are forcing tighter requirements for smaller radiofrequency (RF) devices, such as RF Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems (MEMS) devices, and for increased chip density. Such requirements lead to problems with signal integrity in cellular phone design. Signal integrity in the reduced-space of cellular phones is jeopardized by the proximity of RF devices, which promote strong electromagnetic (EM) and thermal coupling. To mitigate electromagnetic and thermal coupling, existing solutions separate the devices in the cellular phone through hybrid integration. It is theorized that shielding structures for monolithic radiofrequency filter duplexers can be utilized to reduce electromagnetic issues. Acoustic coupling will also degrade signal integrity of monolithic radiofrequency front-end modules.
Complex wafer bonding processes that involve at least a second cap wafer are typically employed to mitigate electromagnetic coupling, thermal coupling and acoustic coupling in radiofrequency front-end modules. These processes are expensive and time intensive. Further, such processes result in devices with a larger form factor and increased footprint as compare to desired dimensions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for fabricating a shielded MEMS device. Further, it is desirable to provide an integrated circuit having a shielded MEMS device. Also, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits having MEMS devices with electromagnetic shielding structures and/or acoustic shielding structures. It is also desirable to provide methods for fabricating integrated circuits with shielding structures that provide for monolithic integration of the cap of the shielding structure, the shielded MEMS device, the ground plane of the shielding structure, and any underlying radiofrequency on semiconductor-on-insulator (RFSOI) circuit. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.